


Chasing Summer

by Crayola_Kid



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Aromantic, Aromantic Éponine, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Lesbians!, Light-Hearted, Platonic Life Partners, Sapphic, aromantic cosette, really gay, Éposette - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 01:45:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14177859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crayola_Kid/pseuds/Crayola_Kid
Summary: Some light fluffy stuff that I was inspired to write 10 minutes ago,Eponine and Cosette just chilling in a park, having fun, being gay, the like...





	Chasing Summer

**Author's Note:**

> This may or (most probably) may not turn into a series of sapphic drabbles and appreciations.
> 
> Tell me if you like, hate, or had a bad day in a comment or something.

Eponine had always loved the Indian summers of Paris. The warmer days where you’d haphazardly scrounge through the closet full of woolly jumpers, to find that one floppy sun hat and a bathing towel. 

The hat wasn’t for her of course, it was barely sunny, just hot. But even through the clouds, Eponine knew that Cosette’s fair skin would burn.

Eponine would still wear protection (she’d been burnt many times, not always by the sun, but by the past too) over her own brown arms. 

Cosette had called at 2 O’Clock, demanding a trip to the Berges de la Seine, a park not too far from the midpoint of their respective apartments, and one famed by students for the ice cream van planted directly in its heart.

So they had met, just after 3, and were now half-laying on the towell and half-laying on the dry yellow grass. 

Cosette lay silently (apart from the little whistle of her breathing (- thanks pollen)), hat tugged lazily over her face. Eponine tentatively reached for the pastel strands of hair sneaking past the hat’s protection.

‘Cosi, I was thinking of getting a larger apartment,’ Eponine mused quitely, still whirling the pink strands around Cosette's head into little heart shapes, ‘what with the apprenticeship money I’ve been earning.’

It could go unsaid that Eponine’s current abode was little more than a shack, a shit-hole, with barely enough space for half a human being to survive.

Cosette hummed, prompting Eponine forward.

‘Marius told me he had links to one in a good place, with a discounted price. But, I don’t want to live there alone now that Gav is staying with your father…’

Cosette pulled the sunhat slowly off her face, the black cat-eye sunglasses staring blankly at eponine. It was the inquisitive voice that betrayed the poker-face of the dark oversized glasses.

‘Are you asking me to move in with you?’

Cosette stared, then broke out into a ginormous, beautiful smile. Eponine smiled back in relief, already guessing that her offer had been accepted.

‘Because if so, then yes, a million times yes!’ 

Cosette sat upright quickly, almost knocking the glasses off her face, and threw her arms around Eponine. 

Eponine couldn’t help melting into the soft hug, and melted further when she felt a large kiss implanted on her forehead.

They must look quite odd, Eponine thought as she caught a glimpse of an elderly couple staring at them, splayed out in the park, wearing hardly anything. Cosette looking cute in her plus size one-piece with knee-high socks still on, Eponine decked out in a dark green and black bikini, her long limbs sticking out from her silhouette. 

Perhaps the couple opposite them (decked out with touristy cameras) had just been shocked by the strange display of affection that was so common here in Paris, especially on such a day that seemed to encourage the rare whimsical behaviours of the city’s residents. 

Eponine caught a glimpse of herself in the distorted reflection of Cosette’s glasses. 

She reached up to smudge away Cosette’s cherry-red lipstick from her brow, when her soft hands gently pushed her arm back down.

‘I like it on you, it tells them you’re mine.’

Cosette fell back in a fit of giggles. 

‘Then what'll tell them that _you’re mine?_ ’ Eponine wondered out loud, faking innocence as she schemed quietly to place a love bite in the most striking place of Cosette’s pretty neck.

Eponine wished she had a camera on her to capture the grin on her partner’s face, but instead she climbed over Cosette and tried to memorise it all, extremely and unnecessarily close.


End file.
